earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tammisaari
|population = 5|chunks = 56|past_mayors = hillosokeri2, keke_s|largest_population = |tallest_structures = Tammisaari-torni (Tammisaari Tower)|founding_date = 28.4.2019}} Summary On the southwestern coast of mainland Finland, lies the town of Tammisaari. Tammisaari is the southernmost town in mainland Finland. Tammisaari-Hanko may be considered as Greater Finland's gate to Estonia and especially Estonia's former capital city, Hiiumaa. A fight was fought in the sea between Hiiumaa and Tammisaari on 30.4.2019. Tammisaari Tammisaari was the first settlement in the Raasepori area. The town is built on a hill, so the buildings mostly have a great view to the sea even if they're not that close to the shoreline. Tammisaari is quite significant as a fishing town and as a place for the people of Greater Finland to spend summer holidays. The town council has been planning to open a public beach for people to enjoy. Hanko Hanko is an unofficial district in the Tammisaari municipality. Hanko was previously its own municipality but the two towns got merged into one. A marine fortress is located on the coast of Hanko. The fortress doesn't have an official name but is often referred to as Raaseporin linna (Raasepori castle). The fortress serves as part of Finland's defense system. History Tammisaari Tammisaari was founded on 28.4.2019 by hillosokeri2. Tammisaari started as a small settlement with one building, a mine and a pier. Later there were roads and plots built in the shoreline hill. The peninsula in which Hanko is located belonged originally to Tammisaari but keke_s founded Hanko on the peninsula before Tammisaari had enough gold to claim the area to itself. Hanko Hanko was founded a couple days after Tammisaari on a peninsula which belonged to Tammisaari municipality as mentioned above. Tammisaari agreed to have Hanko stay in its original location if it didn't expand a single chunk to east. Hanko was originally a part of KARL465 led Estonia but the leaders of Greater Finland diplomatically got Hanko to join Greater Finland peacefully. Traffic and transportation The Metro hub of Tammisaari is an important part of Greater Finland's national tunnel network. There are tunnels leading to Tampere, Ittala, Skratta, Espoo and Stockholm (Fin. Tukholma). The town's station is a significant part of the tunnel network as it is the only way leading from mainland Finland to the puppet nation of Sweden (Fin. Ruotsi). An overground highway also runs from Tampere to Tammisaari. Tammisaari pier is an important location for the naval traffic in the Gulf of Finland. A coastal highway is being built between the towns of Tammisaari and Espoo/Helsinki. The municipal mergings of Hanko and Tammisaari Tammisaari covers the area of the Tammisaari municipality and the former Hanko municipality. First the two towns were their own separate municipalities but on 3.5.2019 a municipal merging was conducted. The new town got named Tammisaari-Hanko and the two official mayors were hillosokeri2 (Tammisaari) and keke_s (Hanko). Though the new municipality didn't last that long and on 23.6.2019 the two municipalities were merged again. This time they became the town of Tammisaari and hillosokeri2 became the new town's mayor. Keke_s got kicked out of the town for being inactive for too long. Category:Towns